mormonartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lance Larsen
Awards 2009 Association for Mormon Letters Award for Backyard Alchemy Poetry Collections *''Erasable Walls'' (1998) *''In All Their Animal Brilliance'' (2005) *''Backyard Alchemy'' (2009) Poems 1986-1990 *"After Fishing" published in Literature and Belief 5 (1985) *"5 November 1985, 3:00 A.M." published in BYU Studies 25.4 (Fall 1985) *"Buffalo" published in ''The New Era (August 1986) *"Gathering Apples" published in The New Era (August 1986) *"Elegy for Richard Coons" published in Wisconsin Review 22.1 (1987) *"Honeydew" published in Wisconsin Review 22.1 (1987) *"Passing the Sacrament at Eastgate Nursing Home" published in ''BYU Studies 27.4 (Fall 1987) *"Before Nine" published in ''Midland Review 4.1 (1988) *"Black Sand" published in Fine Madness '' (1988?) *"Karsh" published in ''Fine Madness 5.1 (1988) *"Waking to an Empty House" published in BYU Studies 28.2 (Spring 1988) *"Light" published in Harvest: Contemporary Mormon Poems (1989) *"Tadpoles" published in Harvest: Contemporary Mormon Poems (1989) *"Albert" published in Zarahemla: A Forum for LDS Poetry (1990) *"Dreaming among Hydrangeas" published in Apalachee Quarterly 33-34.1 (1990) *"Parakeet" published in [[Zarahemla: A Forum for LDS Poetry[[ (1990) *"Sneezing in Nines" published in Gulf Coast 3.2 (1990) *"Tomato Hornworm" published in Zarahemla: A Forum for LDS Poetry (1990) 1991-1995 *"Being Baptized for the Dead, 1974" published in ''Dialogue: A Journal of Mormon Thought 24.2 (Summer 1991) *"The Corner House" published in Western Humanities Review 45.4 (1991) *"Bathhouse Overlooking Family Cemetery" published in Western Humanities Review 45.4 (1991) *"A Missionary Considers His Converts" published in Poetry East 33.2 (1992) *"Missionary Court" published in Dialogue: A Journal of Mormon Thought 25.3 (Fall 1992) *"Walking Around" published in New Republic (February 24, 1992) *"Walling the River" published in Literature and Belief 12 (1992) *"Winter Fast Offerings" published in Dialogue: A Journal of Mormon Thought 25.4 (Winter 1992) *"February 1922: My Father's Conception" published in Hudson Review 45 (1993) *"Sacrament Prayer" published in Dialogue: A Journal of Mormon Thought 26.2 (Summer 1993) *"Hobby Horses" published in Dialogue: A Journal of Mormon Thought 27.1 (Spring 1994) *"Naked" published in Dialogue: A Journal of Mormon Thought 27.4 (Winter 1994) *"Rhetoric Summer" published in Salmagundi 101-102 (1994) *"Serving the Papers" published in Dialogue: A Journal of Mormon Thought 27.2 (Summer 1994) *"Water" published in Literature and Belief 14 (1994) *"Gift" published in Quarterly West (Autumn/Winter 1995-1996) 1996-2000 *"Cottage Industry" published in Western Humanities Review 54.1 (Spring 2000) *"Piano Nostalgia" published in Quarterly West 51 (Autumn-Winter 2000-2001) *"Self-Portrait, in Clinic Garden" published in River Styx 58/59 (2000) *"Sheen" published in River Styx 58/59 (2000) *"Trust" published in Threepenny Review 81 (Spring 2000) *"Birth Penny, Found While Hoeing Cucumbers" published in Quarterly West 49 (Autumn-Winter 1999-2000) *"Legion" published in Field 61 (Fall 1999) *"Moji" published in New England Review 20.4 (Fall 1999) *"Not Pastoral" published in Antioch Review 57.2 (Spring 1999) *"Denouement" published in Western Humanities Review 50.3 (Fall 1996) *"Driving I-70" published in Shenandoah 46.4 (Winter 1996) *"And Also Much Cattle" published in Salmagundi 114-115 (Spring/Summer 1997) *"Fisherman Rant" published in Quarterly West 45 (Autumn/Winter 1997-1998) *"Funeral Home" published in Salmagundi 114-115 (Spring/Summer 1997) *"Grande Valse Brillante" published in Quarterly West 45 (Autumn/Winter 1997-1998) *"Interview" published in Paris Review 143 (Summer 1997) *"Lips" published in Quarterly West 45 (Autumn/Winter 1997-1998) *"Nest" published in Paris Review 143 (Summer 1997) *"Paris, Idaho" published in River Styx 49 (1997) *"Peach" published in Kenyon Review 19.3-4 (Summer/Fall 1997) *"Uncertain Light" published in River Styx 50 (1997) *"Young Woman to Her Husband" published in Boulevard 12.1-2 (Winter 1997) *"Between" published in Western Humanities Review 52.4 (Winter 1998) *"Body Advice" published in Western Humanities Review 52.4 (Winter 1998) *"Cityscape" published in Gulf Coast 10.1 (Winter 1998) *"Counting" published in New Welsh Review 42.11 (Autumn 1998) *"Desire" published in Tar River Poetry 38.2 (Spring 1998) *"Interiors" published in Salmagundi 118-19 (Spring/Summer 1998) *"A Place Like That" published in New Welsh Review 42.11 (Autumn 1998) *"Solstice" published in Tar River Poetry 38.2 (Spring 1998) *"Spider Luck" published in Poetry Northwest 38.4 (Winter 1998-99) *"Good Friday" published in Field (1999) 2001-2005 *"By Road, and by Sky" published in Southern review (2001) *"Dirt" published in Tar River Poetry 41.1 (Autumn 2001) *"Funeral Buffet" published in Field 64 (Spring 2001) *"House Sit" published in Tar River Poetry 41.1 (Autumn 2001) *"Infinity Hopscotch" published in Tar River Poetry 40.2 (Spring 2001) *"Limited Omniscience" published in Tar River Poetry 41.1 (Autumn 2001) *"Old Masters" published in London Times Literary Supplement (21 Sept. 2001) *"On First Reading Tomaz Salamun" published in Colorado Review 28.3 (Autumn/Winter 2001) *"On Thawing Her Milk" published in Michigan Quarterly Review 40.3 (Summer 2001) *"Outside the Metropolitan Museum of Art" published in Tar River Poetry 40.2 (Spring 2001) *"Yellowstone, Burning" published in Field 64 (Spring 2001) *"Bodies, Terrestrial" published in Mid-American Review (2002) *"Landscape for Several Pairs of Hands" published in Threepenny Review (Fall 2002) *"Questions for My Daimonion" published in Salmagundi 133-34 (Winter-Spring 2002) *"Rehearsal" published in New York Review of Books 71 (October 10, 2002) *"Salamander" published in Mid-American Review 13.1 (2002) *"I Put on the Brave Hebrew Body" published in Tar River Poetry (Fall 2003) *"Landscape, with Hungry Gulls" published in Grand Street 71 (2003) *"Palimpsest" published in Western Humanities Review (2003) *"Santiago Commute" published in Crazyhorse (2003) *"Souvenir Mermaid" published in River Styx (2003) *"Sub-Rosa" published in Agni (2003) *"This Life, Not the Next" published in Image: Art, Faith, Mystery (2003) *"To My Old Clothes" published in Western Humanities Review (2003) *"Widows I Have Known" published in Agni (2003) *"Accidentals" published in Lyric (Summer-Fall 2004) *"Epigraph in Search of a Father" published in Lyric (Summer-Fall 2004) *"Friday Mass Through a Window" published in Image: Art, Faith, Mystery (2004) *"Journal Entries" published in Willow Springs (Summer-Fall 2004) *"The Knowing" published in Willow Springs (Summer-Fall 2004) *"Reading Roland Barthes" published in Lyric (Summer-Fall 2004) *"[[Upon being asked, Have you ever written about Jacqui’s paintings?|Upon being asked, Have you ever written about Jacqui’s paintings?]]" published in Southern Review (2004) *"Vineyard" published in Paris Review (2004) *"Winter Takeout" published in Paris Review (2004) 2006-2010 *"Why do you keep putting animals in your poems?" published in Indiana Review (2008) Date Uncertain *"Against Cosmology" published in The Literary Review () *"Bear Lake (To Grampa Mac) " published in ? (?) *"Dreaming Yourself Pregnant" published in Poetry Wales (?) *"Errand" published in Quarterly West (?) *"Elegy for Donald Pugmire, Photographer" published in '' () *"A Philanthropist Speaks to His Lawyer" published in ''Poetry Wales (?) *"Rainbow" published in ? (?) *"Smoke" published in Wisconsin Review (?) *"Woman Addressing the Moon" published in Weber Studies (?) Essays *"At Ease With His Past; At Home With His Art" published in Dialogue: A Journal of Mormon Thought 19.3 (Fall 1986) :review of Goodbye to Poplarhaven: Recollections of a Utah Boyhood by Edward A. Geary *"Enduring Ties: Poems of Family Relationships" published in BYU Studies 43.4 (2004) :review of Enduring Ties: Poems of Family Relationships by Grant Hardy *"A Prophet for All the World: Glimpses into the Life of President Spencer W. Kimball" with Dell Van Orden and J. Melan Heslop, published in BYU Studies 28:2 (Spring 1988) *"The Bluest Eye" published in Brevity 29 (Winter 2009) *"A Feeling in Your Head" published in: Iowa Review, 47.1 (Spring 2008) *"The Radiant Astonishment of Existence: Two Interviews with Marilynne Robinson, March 20, 2004, and February 9, 2007" (with George Handley) published in Literature and Belief 27.2 (2007) Honors *Chair competition, 1988 Eisteddfod, BYU, first place *Joseph Campbell Poetry Prize, Semi-finalist, Sarah Lawrence College, 2000 *Sewanee Writers' Conference, Fellowship Recipient, Sewanee, TN, 2000 *Young Scholar Award, Brigham Young University, 2000 *Utah Arts Council, Annual Poetry Competition, Honorable Mention, 2001 *University of Wisconsin Press Manuscript Competition, Semi-finalist, 2001 *Oberlin College University Press Manuscript Competition, Finalist, 2001 *Samuel French Morse Poetry Prize, Northeastern University, Semi-finalist, 2002 *Vassar Miller Prize in Poetry, University of North Texas, Semi-finalist, 2002 *University of Wisconsin Press Manuscript Competition, Semi-finalist, 2002 *Tupelo Press Chapbook Competition, Dorset, VT, Finalist, 2002 *Center for Book Arts Chapbook Competition, New York City, Finalist, 2002 *Beatrice Hawley Manuscript Prize, Alice James Books, Farmington, ME, Finalist, 2002 *Joseph Campbell Poetry Prize, Sara Lawrence College, Runner-up, 2002 *Utah Arts Council, Biennial Poetry Manuscript Competition, First, 2002 *The Journal Award Manuscript Competition, Finalist, 2003 *2004 Tampa Review Prize for Poetry *National Endowment for the Arts' Literature Fellowship in Poetry, 2007 *75 Significant Mormon Poets External links *Lance Larsen Mormon Literature and Creative Arts Database *BYU Faculty Page *"The Poet Responds: Meridian Interview of Lance Larsen" by Doug Talley *Lance Larsen: The Great Mormon Poet?" by Tyler Chadwick on A Motley Vision Category:Poets Category:Essayists Category:Association for Mormon Letters Award